The present invention relates to reflecting apparatus and more particularly to a positive reflection subsystem enclosed in a case so as to avoid fracture of the glass and image distortion caused by changes in the ambient temperature.
Reflecting apparatus comprising plane mirrors adapted to present a positive or negative image to a viewer are well known in the prior art. However when the mirrors are enclosed in a case they are subject to fracture or distortion caused by changes in the ambient temperature.
It is an important object of this invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for constructing reflecting systems capable of withstanding extreme changes in ambient temperature without distorting or fracturing.
It is a further object of this invention to achieve the preceding object with a mirror system arranged to reflect a positive image.
It is still a further object of this invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with the aid of a case adapted to enclose the mirror system and to be pivotally moved about the center of mass of the reflecting apparatus.